Songs to Sing
by breaktherules
Summary: What was Kirika really trying to say to Mireille in the letter that she left behind? This story is being revised.


Disclaimer: I Do not own Noir.( I wish)  
This story is rated K+ for angst.  
This is a look into Kirika's mindset when she wrote the letter to Mireille.

"SONGS To SING"

I may not remember very much about my life, but I know that something is about to happen to me. I have this fear and I am so scared because I don't want to know the truth. I don't want to find out who I am because I know it is something bad. I don't want to be evil or dark even though feel I already am.

When Chloe tells me things- I know in my gut that it must be true. I feel connected to her in some sinister way. She told me the Soldats was my true home and that she and I are the TRUE NOIR. I know something terrible is coming. If I am going to die...I want Mireille to be the one to kill me when it's my turn. Nobody else will do.

I like to watch her sleep at night. She usually doesn't sleep well and tosses and turns. Her body is so close to me as I lay next to her. It's hard to avoid brushing up against her back, her arms or legs. But I don't mind because I'm not alone. Her face is so beautiful in slumber as she loses her usual tense look and her features soften. She looks like a golden angel.

I am finding out how precious she is to me. Just by being here with me and helping me. I had nothing at all before her. She can be bossy and I'm not sure what she really wants or if she's really going to kill me like she says. But she makes me feel alive. Isn't that strange?

She's taken care of me, protected me and made me feel loved. I don't really know what love feels like, but when I am with Mireille, I think I can.

I don't want to lose her but I have a feeling that we will soon be parted.

I can hardly bear this thought. Not to see her beautiful eyes staring at me? Not to hear her talk about things or quote from her books? I want to tell her how I feel before something happens to us.

She makes me want to sing. Thats the best way I can put it. I want to sing to her with the joy she makes me feel inside. I found her and she changed me somehow. Despite all this pain we are going through, at night we can lay down in her small bed side by side. We may be turned away from the other, but I can feel the warmth of her back agaisnt mine and I know she can feel the same. I don't hurt with loneliness like I did before she came into my life.

I am so afraid that I will leave here soon or be killed. I just have to tell Mireille how I feel. I am so uncertain of how to say what I need to say and I'm not sure how to tell her I love her. I want to thank her for being here and if I could remember a song to sing. I would sing one to her because...I love her...I think I feel love...

Now while she's asleep, I'm going to write her a letter. I'll put it under the plant container, so if anything happens she'll know how I feel. If I can only describe these things to her.

------------

Later- (Kirika's Letter)(from anime)

"I would not mind being killed by you. But if that moment came and there was no time to exchange final words, I could never bear that. Because there is something I want to tell you, no matter what else may happen between us."

"I was alone Mireille, alone for such a long time. I had nothing. It frightened me and it hurt. And yet...and yet...I was NOT alone and though it came as a shock, when I found out NOIR was originally a name for two, my heart was filled with Joy."

"And do you know why,Mireille? Because I found you and I knew you were there for me.

I was happy..I was so happy that I want to sing because I...

Oh my dear Mireille, I'm sorry but I just can't express how I feel in writing. But thank you, Mireille thank you.

Kirika

Mireille read the letter with the tears rolling down her face. Her teardrops hit the paper smearing a few of the words. Mireille crumbled the letter into a ball as she sat on the floor of her ruined apartment and cried...

"That Idiot"... sobbed her former partner.

She knew what the girl meant. Mireille had wrote an awkard love letter before too. This girl needed to be saved. Mireille decided then that she would return to the Manor and save her friend.

End

A/N- This is another experiment of writing POV. The first part was Kirika's P.O.V.(I wrote)

(the actual letter part is most of the original letter from the anime. so it belongs to Beetrain, or whoever makes Noir) I wanted to post it because to me, and the way it was read in the english dub version convinced me that Kirika loved Mireille (That was how I felt)

The part after the letter is in Mireille's POV and (I wrote that part).  
I hope this short piece was enjoyable, (and beetrain doesn't sue me:)


End file.
